


Taste

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Your relationship with Jay wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for the two of youSong fic request fulfilled based on  Young God – Halsey





	Taste

A lot of people were put off by Jay White. He was cocky and arrogant, carrying himself with such confidence that it made people nervous. Their first impressions were that he thought he was better than everyone. And to be honest he did. Jay had an undeniable self confidence in himself. And that attracted you like a moth to a flame. 

You found nothing sexier in a man than self-confidence. When you had met the chemistry between the two of you was electric. There was never any doubt that you were going to accept his request to take you out and from that first time you met, the two of you were attached at the hip. 

*He says “ooh baby girl, you know we’re gonna be legends   
I’m a king and you’re a queen and we’ll stumble through heaven*

Your relationship wasn’t perfect by any means, but perfect was boring. You fought and railed at each other, egos often clashing with each other. You fought hard and you loved hard. No matter how he may get on your nerves with his attitude, you would always be there for him. And no matter how abrasive you could be when you didn’t get your way, he would have your back no matter what. No, you two weren’t perfect, but you were perfect for each other. 

You knew how to navigate the mind fields of his mood swings with aplomb and he knew to just let you blow up when you lost your temper. As you just had. But Jay knew you would go from furious to okay in a matter of minutes. You just held your anger in for too long and had to explode. Once the explosion happened, you would be back to normal. 

*But do you feel like a young god?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we’ll be flying through the streets with the people underneath*

“Feel better?” Jay asked where he sat back on the couch, watching your face slowly returning to its normal color, the bright red of your temper fading as you smiled sheepishly at him. You tried so hard not to let yourself get to that point. Tried to make an effort to get your anger out in more manageable ways, but you seemed to fail more often than not.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, a smile peeking out on your lips when he motioned you to join him on the couch. You snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent and feeling calm wash over you as you playfully tapped your fingers along his chest. 

“S’okay darlin’ I know you needed that. Course I can think of a better outlet for your frustration.” He said reaching his hand in-between your legs and cupping your crotch. “I could make you scream and forget all about your troubles.” Your breath hitched as he pushed against your core and you quickly nodded your ascent, smiling as Jay slid off the couch onto his knees and moved between your legs. 

*He says, oh baby girl don’t get cut on my edges  
I’m the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There’s a light in the crack that’s separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight*

Your jeans and panties were quickly discarded, thrown carelessly behind Jay as he hungrily eyed your slick pussy. As soon his tongue slid lightly through your folds you were impatient, hands tangling in his long hair and pulling his face into you, urging him to give you what you wanted. Jay was quick to oblige, sucking your clit in-between his teeth and nibbling on it before sticking his tongue inside you and thrusting it, making you whimper as his fingers played with your clit as he tongue fucked you. 

“Come on sweetheart, give it to me. All over my face.” Jay said, pushing fingers in and out of you as he flicked his tongue across your clit sucking it into his mouth as you trembled around him, hands pulling at his hair as you mumbled incoherently through your orgasm. 

“Now I feel better.” You declared.


End file.
